1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat support assembly that mounts a vehicle seat for movement between a forward easy-enter position where access to the rear of the seat from an adjacent side door is possible and also relates to a latch mechanism that maintains the support assembly in a rearward seating position while selectively permitting forward movement to the easy-enter position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle seats have previously been mounted on a vehicle floor for movement between a rearward seating position and a forward easy-enter position. In the rearward seating position, a seat occupant is afforded sufficient leg room forward of the seat so that a comfortable seating position can be assumed. Upon seat movement to the forward easy-enter position, a passenger is afforded sufficient access space to leave or enter the area rearward of the seat through a side door opening laterally adjacent the seat. Usually, this type of seat support assembly is utilized with a "two-door" vehicle to support a front seat whose consequent movement facilitates passenger movement to and from a rear seat behind the front seat. However, it is also possible to utilize this type of support assembly with other types of vehicle seats such as the second seat of a "four-door" station wagon having a seating or cargo area rearward of the second seat. Regardless of which seat the support assembly is utilized with, it is necessary to incorporate a latch mechanism for normally maintaining the seat in its rearward seating position and for selectively permitting forward seat movement to the easy-enter position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,826,241; 2,856,983; and 3,727,976 disclose vehicle seats that are supported generally in the manner described above.